EP 1415947 A1 describes a device and a method for remote maintenance of an elevator installation, wherein the device is installed at the elevator installation and first signals of the elevator installation are converted into second signals and these second signals are passed on to a telecommunications network. The device comprises a processor and a computer-readable data memory in a housing and at least one remote maintenance function is activatable by loading from the computer-readable data memory into the processor. In this manner, sensors or actuators of the elevator installation can be connected with the device and first signals originating from these sensors or actuators can be communicated to the device. The second signals converted in the device are, after passing on to the telecommunications network, evaluated in a remote maintenance center.
The present invention is based on the object of further developing this device and this method.